Always Be Mindful
by The Blind Apprentice
Summary: This story is about Ducard training a new student...
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

It was a lot bigger in person then she had thought it was going to be… staring up at the Monastery on the mountain-top caused a squirming feeling in the pit of her stomach.

deep breath in, deep breath out She swallowed hard and reached her hand up to pound on the heavy wooden doors.

No sooner then her hand had left the door to pound for a third time did the doors open of their own accord. She sucked in a deep breath.

well I guess there's no turning back now, they've opened the door!

She stepped into the dimly lit anti-chamber and was immediately engulfed by the fragrances of burning incense and the loudness of the quiet.

The quiet of this place seemed almost as to hold its breath, waiting for something… waiting for her.

* * *

Ducard surveyed the confident but cautious gate of the young, early twenties, female that stepped through the doors.

Was this truly a good decision? He knew the risks of training someone such as her, but the possibilities outweighed the risks… didn't they?

Ducard was unsure, but now was not the time for this… the introductions must begin.

* * *

She heard something before she felt it. It was a rush of sound then a heavy boot struck her in her right shoulder blade.

* * *

Damn! I need to concentrate! In. Out. In. Out. This is simply a test, I am simply standing in the sparring ring. He's not going to hurt me… at least I don't think he will…

* * *

Ducard didn't speak. He wanted to judge her reactions. He had clearly caught her off-guard with that inner-cressent kick to her shoulder blade, and that would leave a bruise for some time.

He continued to not speak, and to tread as silently as he could… being mindful of his footsteps and his surroundings was something that he had learned, and learned well. He would make this perspective student work for her blows.

ah, a little hesitant with that right jab, but she dealt with the backhand to her right cheek fairly well. I wonder what would happen if I …

Ducard continued to press her until she was about to step onto the deas. No one was allowed to step there, so he had to stop this here and now.

With a sweep that hooked both her legs, he sent her crashing to her back with her head barely touching the step.

* * *

uuhh, can't, breathe. Lungs, hurt. Head, hurts. Getting, dizzy. Think, I might…

* * *

Hmmm, maybe her head hit the floor harder then I thought. I wonder if she completed her task?

Unzipping her heavy winter jacket, he found the blue flower resting safely in her inner breast pocket.

Hmmm, not even crumpled… not bad…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Don't know much yet I know, but things will be explained. Just be patient. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Hmmm, bruise on her left shoulder blade… and that is starting to turn, a good sign. That lump on her head is starting to go down as well… Hmmm, I wonder what that scar is on her neck, and what is that one on her chest...

As he lightly touched it with his fingertips, a hand firmly grasped his fingers and lifted them away from her chest. Her eyes flew open and she stared up in fear and anger at the man leaning over her.

"Shh. Just relax, I was just checking for broken bones…" He glanced pointedly down at his hand and she released him.

"My name is Henri Ducard, I was the one who gave you a few of these," gesturing to her bruised cheek and her sore shoulder blade.

She merely blinked at him. "Well, I am pleased to report that you have passed."

Her eyebrows creased with a question.

"The events that occurred earlier this day were a test. It was a test to gage your reactions and your abilities. I can see that you have had some… basic martial arts training, and that, will give me a foundation to work from. Now if you are able to move, we need to stretch your muscles. You do not want them to become stiff. Once you are able to stand, we will begin."

Ducard spent some time later that evening helping her to stretch her stiff sore muscles until she relaxed sufficiently enough to sleep.

* * *

It was about three days before she was able to stand on her own without any hint of dizziness or nausea.

He pushed firmly but gently on her shoulders but was unable to move her, "Good, now lift your right leg," she looked at him in fear. In a gentle voice, "Ah-ah, do not react, just act. Now, lift your right leg." She lifted it and immediately wobbled. "Hold your balance…" She looked down with her head. "No!" he grasped her chin and firmly lifted her head. "Your eyes, do not move from mine."

* * *

Again she found herself on her back. "pay attention! You are not paying attention!" he stood over her and held his hand down to her. "All right, on your feet..."

She shakily stood and wiped the sweat pouring from her brow.

"Use your senses and concentrate! Your enemies will not spare you compassion, so you must learn to defeat them! They will use your compassion against you… Pitty, Regret, Concern for others, criminals know nothing of these thoughts! It is only through your will to act, your will to do what you must to defeat your enemies. That is all that separates you from your enemies, and the end of their sword... Now, begin!"

Ducard unsheathed his sword and quickly advanced. She met him in mid-stride and their swords clanged with a sound that made her ears ring.

Her sword was caught in the claws on his wrist and the harder she tried to pull out, the closer she was drawn to Ducard.

He smiled at her, "The blade is not the only part of a sword," and he elbowed her in the face and shoved her backward.

She began to get frustrated. This sucks! I am never going to…

With a speed that caught her totally by surprise, he swept her off her feet and had the blade of his sword at her neck. "Stop that, right now!!"

Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Beating yourself up for a mistake solves nothing!! On your feet, again!!"

* * *

After finding herself on her back for the twenty-fifth time that afternoon, he called the exercise to an end. "That's enough for today." He began to walk away from her, still lying on the floor.

"But, Master…"

He turned quickly and threw his sword at her, its blade lodging itself in the floor less then a quarter of an inch away from her neck. "That is enough! For today." He walked away leaving her in stunned and fearful silence.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, the Ducard we all know and love! His brutal training tactics do serve a purpose though, you learn from your mistakes VERY quickly. Don't know who the student is yet? Some of you think you do, but sadly you are mistaken. They've NEVER been in the DC Comics Universe before. Hmm, wonder who she is… 


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three)

_Deep breath in, left foot forward, deep breath o__ut, right foot out to my right…_

"Freeze!"

She stopped so quickly that she almost fell flat on her face.

"No you don't! Move that foot back where it was," and Ducard pushed her foot back to the original position it had been in when he had told her to stop. She moved it to catch herself. "Don't step out so far, or…" he swept her right foot farther out to the right and she landed in a lopsided split with a pained look on her face.

"That is how you learn… You also should stretch more, beginning tomorrow, a full hour of stretches, and if I catch you slacking…"

He did not have to finish that sentence. He could tell from the startled look on her face, and the unconscious movement to touch the scar on the back of her neck.

---Flashback---

"No! No! No! When I told you to proceed in a particular order it was for a reason! Get up…" he impatiently dragged her from the floor to her feet, and still grasping the front of her tunic quickly and forcibly led her down the corridor to a railing overlooking the lake.

Without warning, he swept her, threw her over the railing and caught her by her left ankle.

She gasped in horror and a gasp of, "Master!" was heard before he replied.

"Be silent! You find yourself hanging here for two reasons. One! Your lack of attention to my orders and the second is to teach you that your actions always have consequences! Now, since you find yourself hanging here, you will figure out a way to save yourself, or I will drop you."

"What?!"

"You're getting heavy… I think I just might…"

"No! Ok, um,"

_Ok, maybe if I can swing up and use my body's momentum to grasp my ankle, I can bend my knee drop my other foot to the balcony and… Well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

She swung up once and barely got past a basic crunch.

_Come on, you can do it!_

She swung again and this time was able to almost grasp her knees.

_Come on, one more time, __I'm sure I can get it this time!_

She swung for a third and almost caught her ankle but missed.

_Damn it! I better get this or…_

She swung once more, and in frustration swung more violently. The force of her body coming quickly downward slammed the back of her neck- just below the brain stem- into the ledge that the railing was sitting on. The violence of the blow caused her to black out immediately and split the skin wide open so that her spinal chord was visible.

Ducard heard the thud and felt the immediate slackening of her muscles as she blacked out. He quickly yelled a command that sent two monks running and they helped him bring the unconscious and heavily bleeding student back over the railing and onto the ledge where they began to treat her wounds.

---End---

She bowed her head humbly. "I will do as you ask."

"Good, now," bending down to grasp her under her armpits he tugged her upward, "on your feet…"

* * *

"Very good," he observed her with her left leg bent so that she was lying on her thigh.

"Now extend your right leg straight behind you."

He watched dispassionately as the concentration on her face seemed incongruous with the shaking of her leg muscles. She was able to extend her right leg, and this time she was able to remain balanced.

"Good, now hands forward past your head."

She did as he instructed and still remained balanced while looking like a weirdly shaped 'T'.

"Now unbend your left knee," this would be interesting, she had never gotten this far before and he was uncertain as to whether she could complete the exercise.

_Ok, just relax, __focus__ on the actions of your body and maintain your balance._

She slowly un-bent her knee and did not even wobble.

"Good, complete the exercise."

_Ok, all I have to do is to slowly bend in my right leg and bring it up to my chest then hold that there while I stand and then slowly bring that down to the other foot next to my left one then salute and I'm done!_

She slowly brought her hands in toward her chest while she brought her knee up to her chest. Once she had herself all tucked in, she slowly stood up straight. Taking her time and controlling her breathing. She brought her right foot down and composed herself then saluted to her Master.

"Good, that is all for today," he stood up and left the training area.

* * *

She went later to the room where they meditated.

There was no door to this room, but there was a step immediately past the door, so she stopped when her toes touched the step and waited.

A voice came from the gloom, but it didn't matter to her, it was always dark.

"What does it mean to take another's life?"

"It is the termination of Chi flow throughout the body."

"Yes, what does it mean to take another's life?"

_Ok, that was __obviously not the answer he__ wanted… _

She stood there with a puzzled look on her face for a few more minutes.

"I apologize Master, I do not know."

"What does is mean when someone is given an order?"

"They are told to do something and they do it."

_This is one hell of a confusing conversation, what is he trying to ask?_

"To the training room."

_Uh-oh_

* * *

After two hours of dodging and weaving and being beaten up by Ducard she was still no closer to an answer to his original question.

He stopped in mid-strike after she had fallen to the floor and stared up at her Master in fear.

"What is it that you fear?"

She swallowed hard before answering, "…you..."

"Why?"

"Because… when I do something wrong, I get punished."

He didn't do anything he just stared down at his prone, scared student.

"And when you were a child were you not punished?"

"Yes Master."

"So then how is the punishment I give you now any different from the punishment you received as a child?"

"The act of punishing is not different, it just that… you're mean about it."

He remained calm and went into instruction mode.

"When you were a child, did you not feel that those who cared for you were mean or unfair about the way they punished you?"

"Yes, but…"

"But?"

She turned her head away from him.

"Look at me."

She had no choice but to look into those piercing blue eyes. "As my student, you are as my child. As your teacher, I am as your guardian. And as such I will punish you when necessary to teach you the consequences your actions have. I do not punish merely to do so, I punish to teach a lesson. And what is that lesson I am trying to teach you?"

She looked away again.

This time he firmly grasped her chin and turned her head toward him. "Answer the question."

"Obediance. You are teaching me to obey you."

"I am not merely teaching you to obey me for the sake of obeying me, although that is important. I am teaching you to obey me so that when I instruct you, you follow my orders exactally so that your progress increases at a faster rate. If you did not obey me, your training would merely be a waste of my time."

"I'm sorry."

"Apologies are neither needed nor accepted, simply do as I ask the first time and we will not have difficulties. Disobey me and well, you know the consequences," and he touched the scar on the back of her neck. "Now, is this, conversation at an end?"

"Yes Master."

"Now, tell me what it means to end someone's life."

A/N: hmm, their relationship might be taking a more mentoring role rather then a mastering role. What do you think about the situation?


End file.
